Honorable Villain
by mmteku123
Summary: Villains are not born, but they are made or mold into being. This is the story of Freeze Girls' twin sister became the Honorable Villain that almost destroy Sky High and the balance of good and evil. How a normal girl became the thing she didn't want to become. Can Will Stronghold and his group save the day or does this day belong to the Villains?


Dear Readers,

I really want to say this is a side story for me. I need something to get my mind flowing the creative juices again. So I hope you like this. Also review, favorite, or follow. I love to hear from you guys.

from mmteku123

* * *

No one would change my mind. It is my destiny. I must be the opposite of my beloved sister, Victoria Pierce. To let her shine, I will be stronger than her. Maybe she'll listen to me and not pity me. Yet, my mentor told me not to. I shouldn't let anyone know about my powers until my high school graduation. Today, I'm graduating my elementary school, Jefferson Elementary School Number Thirteen. The ceremony is over and everyone is saying goodbye for the summer.

My sister is busy with saying her goodbyes with her friends. Her golden hair bounces around as her head turn to talk to everyone. Her blue eye gleams in the sunlight. Her white graduation gown hides her cute blue short dress with a floral design. I'm near the exit with my normal friends. They are the norm or people without superpower. I keep my eyes on my younger twin, looking out for trouble. My parents standing in the background on their phones, probably talking about their company stands away from the crowd, but closer to my sister than me.

"Hey Jade. Are ya even listening?!" Sara asks me. Sara movers her hand waving in front of my face like crazy. I smile and nod.

"Yea, you want to go to Disney World with all of us. You already know my answer," I said, sticking out my tongue. Sara pouts a bit, and slouches. Devon and Kelli couldn't help, but laugh.

Sara is my main girl or best friend. She is a very short, plump girl. She has the most wonderful, wavy blonde hair ever unlike my sister. Sara always has it in a ponytail or pinned up. Sara always has her cute blouses and skinny leggings fashion. It shows off her well tone legs and butt. Then her opposite is Devon.

Devon is my jock. He is the tallest of our group with six feet tall and with a fit body. He loves to have a buzz cut for the longest time ever I know him. I never see him without a graphic tee on him unlike Kelli.

Kelli is the social butterfly with her multi-color hair. Every month of every year I know her, she has different color hair. With the different hair color comes with the different fashion to go with it, it is always entertaining to see.

"Can't you just stay with me and not go to your grandparents' house? You always go every summer," Sara said, hugging me. I suck my teeth. I almost had a heart not to break the news to her. 'Well Almost,' I thought.

"There is something I need to tell you guys," I said, grabbing my group's attention. "I'm moving away to my grandma's house in Washington,"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE MOVING AWAY!" Kelli yells at me. I instantly flinch, knowing she would be mad.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Devon said, crossing his arms. Sara even hugs me tighter whining not to leave her.

"Look, I'm spending some time with my grandma for special reasons. I'm coming back in a year so would you relax," I said, looking at Kelli especially.

"That's a good reason. Go spend time with your nana just bring back her cooking," Sara said, letting me go. Kelli and I begin our stare down. Devon and Sara look at us, timing us, and placing bets who would win. Unfortunately, my mother starts to call me so we can leave. I break our stare, knowing the price to pay. I sigh as Kelli cheers for her win.

"I guess I owe you some sweet teas when I come back," I said, hugging everyone goodbyes.

"Yes you do! When are you coming back? You better come for Sara's party at the end of the summer!" Kelli demands as she lets me go. I guess I let them know if I can make or not.

Finally, I found the car and slip inside. My sister smiles at me and starts to play with her power as we drove off.

"Victoria, how many times do I have to tell you not to play with your power in the car?" my mom said her ice blue eyes lit up. My father laughs.

"Oh come on honey it's only an ice ball. No one in this car minds right, girls," dad said like an idiot. Mom glares at him, mumbling something his heighten senses could hear. I don't mind what they say about me. I just know that I have super people as family and I'm a norm. My mother is Madelyn Pierce, or Ice, the superhero. She has the superpower of freezing things. My dad is Joshua Pierce, or Black Hawk, the superhero. He has heightened senses and flight. My sister is Victoria Pierce, or Freeze girl. She has the same powers as mom. I'm Jade Pierce, the normal girl in this family. I'm the black sheep of this family and the disgrace from my mother side.


End file.
